


Melas Oneiros [Black Dream]

by Lunaris_Chrysalis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, BenHux if you squint, DameRey, Damerey Endgame, Damerey Week, F/M, Favorite AU Other, First Order General!Poe, Force Sensitive Finn, Sith!Rey, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaris_Chrysalis/pseuds/Lunaris_Chrysalis
Summary: AU in which Rey is Solis Ren, Poe is her righthand General in the First Order, Ben Solo is the last standing Jedi apprentice of Luke Skywalker still loyal to the Light, and Armitage Hux is Leia Organa’s best strategist in the Resistance.[For Damerey Week Day 6]





	Melas Oneiros [Black Dream]

**Author's Note:**

> I encountered a fanfic here on ao3 (I can’t remember the title, I’m so sorry TT^TT) on Rey and Poe being FO and being lovers (but Kylo and Hux are still FO). Then this fic idea struck me, and I saw this tumblr post that I took as a sign to write this fic.
> 
> To see the inspirational image for FO General Poe and Resistance member Hux, check out this awesome post:  
> <https://poe-yes.tumblr.com/post/169893550680/gingerpilot-role-reversal>

> **「I never knew daylight could be so violent  
>  A revelation in the light of day」**

[Florence and the Machine, _No Light, No Light_ ]

 

“The General has been after this for a long time,” The ginger-haired Resistance member spoke to the elder man, the surge of pride, confidence and hope ringing clear in the declaration. “Because of you, now we have a chance.”

Armitage Hux had been talking in hushed tones with Lor San Tekka when the sudden change in the atmosphere of the desert night bode an ill turn of auspicious events. 

Hux dashed out of Lor San Tekka’s hut, and his gut clenched at the sight of the First Order. He turned back to the old man, dread and fear creeping up his veins. “We’ve got company and it’s the unwelcome kind.”

.  
.  
.

Lor San Tekka had told him to run, knowing that he held valuable information to deliver to Leia Organa, information that the First Order should never find in their possession. But Hux found that he couldn’t leave, not with his ship’s engine blasted and unable to function, rendering his ship useless. He cursed himself inwardly, and left the map to his droid, BB-9E, telling him to get as far away as he can. Hux sent out an encrypted distress signal to the Resistance, and left his X-wing’s tracking device in BB-9E as well.

He needed to distract the troopers, buy Niney some time to put distance between itself and the village. Hux calculated the odds, and he resigned himself to his fate. If he was caught, the highest chances were, he wasn’t going to find his way back to the Resistance alive. 

“Oh karking bollocks,” Hux thought it would be some puny, irrelevant Captain that would be leading this assault. But he was wrong, and he was way over his head. Whatever slim hope he had of escaping alive disappeared.

Because if the General was there, then that meant Solis Ren was not far behind.

The General stepped out of the craft, his black uniform blending him with the night, but the metallic armor covering his right arm gleamed, polished to perfection. He commandeered the stormtroopers effectively, who had rounded all the villagers.

The General wordlessly signaled with his hand to come forward. Immediately, two troopers dragged Lor San Tekka to the front.

Then Solis Ren came down from the ramp of the ship that the General also descended from. The General stepped aside as the masked figure in black strode forward, a mechanical voice beginning an ominous dialogue with the old man.

“The map to Skywalker. We know you found it. And now you’re going to give it to the First Order.”

“The First Order rose from the Dark Side. You did not.”

Hux wanted to tell the old man to shut up and stop egging on Solis Ren. Cold sweat bloomed on his brow, fear seizing him as he wondered if this was his last night. Hux took deep breaths as he steeled himself, holding the blaster firm in his grip, and began counting down.

Suddenly, the telltale sound of a lightsaber being activated hummed through the air, and Solis Ren struck down Lor San Tekka with the bloodred sabre of the sith. Hux sprang to action then, firing at the General, confident in his aim.

But the blaster fire hung suspended in the air, and Hux found himself frozen by an invisible power.

The General gestured for two Stormtroopers to arrest Hux. One of them slammed a fist into his gut, causing Hux to bend over before they seized his arms to bring him to the General and Solis Ren. Hux stared in disbelief at the blue blaster fire still in place. Is that how the Force works… was Hux’s awed thought before he was forcibly brought to his knees. 

The General bent down to Hux’s eye level. The rebel maintained his stoic, stubborn expression, never letting his fear show, but never meeting the General’s eyes.

“So,” General Poe Dameron began mockingly. “Who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?”

Hux turned up his nose; he had the audacity to look at the General snobbishly, who only raised an eyebrow at the bravado of the lone Resistance member.

Solis Ren took a step forward behind the General. “The old man gave it to you.” 

“I find it quite difficult to understand you with all that ridiculous apparatus—“

“Search him.” The General commanded, and Hux was patted and searched down by the very same troopers who had brought him in.

“Nothing, Sir.”

“Put him on board.” The General commanded, and he walked forward to the ship, Hux being lugged behind him.

He prays that if he meets his end today, it will be swift and clean.

“Sir, the villagers?” a stormtrooper in chrome plating instead of the traditional white approached Solis Ren for further instructions.

“I leave them to you, Captain Phasma.” Solis Ren then followed after the prisoner, entering the transport they had come in, the ramp closing not long after as the ship began to take off.

.  
.  
.

“He still hasn’t cracked,” The General reported.

“Leave him to me.”

.  
.  
.

“I had no idea we had the best strategist in the Resistance on board.”

Through the haze of pain, Hux managed to wake up and get a better grip on his consciousness. Weak from the battering he’d taken since he was strapped to the chair, he forced himself to attention.

“Comfortable?”

“Not quite, I’m afraid,” Hux was able to answer with disdain.

“I’m impressed. No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. Your technique is not as effective as you think.”

Solis Ren raised a hand, and Hux frowned as he felt tendrils crawl through his neck and pierce through the base of his skull. His head slammed to the chair as he struggled with some form of penetration through his mind, feeling claws mercilessly scratching inside his skull, digging through. Even with the fear and suffering mounting within him, Hux took one last shot. “The Resistance will not cower to the likes of you.”

His declaration was ignored by Solis Ren. “Where is it?”

Hux screamed as he felt his brain slowly approaching some sort of implosion, wondering for a split second if this was how the dark side of the Force works.

.  
.  
.

“It’s in a droid. A BB unit.”

The General nodded in acknowledgement of the information. “Leave it to me. If it’s on Jakku, we’ll soon have it.”

.  
.  
.

“General Dameron,” Solis Ren strode into command. “Is it the Resistance strategist?”

“He had help from inside. We’re checking the registers now to identify which stormtrooper it was.”

Solis Ren was silent as she remembered the tiny surge of the Light back in the village from one of their soldiers, which she had just dismissed. “The one from the village,” she murmured, “FN-2187.”

General Dameron took the revelation into account, despite not having a clear understanding of where it came from, but he trusted Solis Ren. Before he could reply, one of the officers called out to him.

“Sir, ventral cannons hot.”

General Dameron nodded his affirmative. “Fire.”

.  
.  
.

“Supreme Leader Snoke’s order was explicit. Get the droid if possible, but if not, it has to be destroyed.”

“How capable are the soldiers, General?”

“Capable enough.”

“How sure are you about them if one has committed high treason?”

“That one’s either a fluke of the programming or we’ve been infiltrated by a spy. I’ve already launched an investigation.”

Solis Ren and General Poe halted in their stride to continue their conversation facing each other. “See to it that the droid is recovered unharmed. I want that map.”

General Poe nodded. “I’ll do what I can.”

.  
.  
.

Shaking with trepidation, the junior officer approached Solis Ren to deliver the current proceedings in pursuing the BB unit on Jakku. He took off his hat, hoping to delay the report. 

“Sir, we were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku. It escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter.”

“The droid… stole a freighter?”

“Not exactly, Sir,” the sweat glistened on the officer’s bare forehead. He prayied that General Dameron would make an appearance soon. The General’s presence would be able to temper the rage of the mysterious figure and spare him any retribution he could face by just being the bearer of bad news. “It had help.”

Solis Ren turned around to face the officer, who was considered running off to look for General Dameron to report to instead, but he had no choice but to continue. “We have no confirmation… but we believe FN-2187 may have helped in the escape.”

The hum of the ignition of the red lightsaber almost made the officer piss himself as he closed his eyes and cringed, expecting his execution, but the Maker must be favoring him, because Solis Ren took to slashing the controls instead. 

Eventually, the lashing stopped. “Anything else?”

“They met up with the Resistance prisoner in Niima and all three escaped together.”

The officer felt the invisible grasp on his neck before he found himself with his feet off the ground and hurtling forward. His neck met with the outstretched hand of Solis Ren, who proceeded to choke him.

“Put him down, Solis.” General Dameron sauntered into the scene.

The junior officer made inaudible noises, struggling to breathe air into his lungs as his windpipe continued to be closed off. Eventually, Solis Ren unhanded the poor sap, who fell disgracefully on the hard floor, gasping. The officer had pissed himself.

“Go.” General Dameron dismissed him with a tilt of his head.

Getting up on wobbling legs, the officer turned tail and ran.

Poe could hear the deep, furious breathing through the mask. He could feel her frustration, her agitation, and as much as he wanted to comfort her, he couldn’t. Not when she had the mask on. He’d agreed that when she went as Solis Ren, they were officers and soldiers; they would be professional with each other.

So General Dameron kept his hands to himself, kept a few feet between them. “Snoke wants to talk to us.”

.  
.  
.

“The droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance… leading them to the last Jedi. If Skywalker returns, the new Jedi will rise.”

Finding his opportunity to speak, Poe began with his planned spiel. “Supreme Leader, I take full responsibility—“

“General!” Snoke hollered as he stood, his massive figure becoming larger and more insidious. Poe wisely kept his mouth shut. He could feel Solis’ disapproval of his attempt to shield her.

“Our strategy must now change.”

“The weapon is ready. I believe this is the right time to put it to use and really test its capacity. We can destroy the government that supports the Resistance. Without the Republic to protect them, the Resistance will be vulnerable. We can stop them before they get to Skywalker.”

Snoke seemed to mull over the solution Poe presented before sitting back down on his throne. “Go. Oversee preparations.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Poe looked to regard Solis Ren, who also turned her head. It was good enough. Poe walked away to heed his orders, leaving Solis Ren and Snoke to converse in private.

There has been an awakening. Have you felt it?” Poe heard Snoke as he walked away.

“Yes. I believe it might be FN-2187.”

“There’s something more. The droid we seek is aboard the Millennium Falcon. In the hands of Han Solo. You must make sure to stop him at all cost or he will get that map to the Resistance.”

.  
.  
.

“All remaining systems will bow to the First Order! And will remember this as the last day of the corruption and exploitation of the Republic!” Poe finished his impassioned speech to all the soldiers and officers of the First Order gathered. They raised their fists to him before he shouted his order, “Fire!”

The Hosnian System was decimated. Starkiller Base is fully functional and ready.

.  
.  
.

“I’ve had this for ages. Kept it locked away.” Maz Kanata held out a lightsaber which she pulled out of a chest.

“Where’d you get that?” Han suspiciously asked.

“A good question,” Maz approached Finn. “For another time.” She held up the lightsaber once more. “Take it!”

Finn grasped the proffered Jedi weapon, accepting it and the destiny that loomed before him.

.  
.  
.

Solis Ren arrived in Takodana upon receiving intel that the droid had been spotted there, along with FN-2187, the Resistance strategist, and Han Solo. 

Upon touching ground, Solis Ren exited her ship and went out into the fray, seeing that the TIEs and Stormtroopers sent ahead had been very effective in swarming the place and gaining control. She spotted FN-2187 engaging in combat with a trooper, and she felt her rage overwhelm her as she saw—and recognized—the blue lightsaber he wielded. 

Solis Ren stalked through the battlefield, target in sight. FN-2187 slammed to the ground, and before the trooper could deliver the killing blow, Han Solo shot him, saving the traitor as the old Rebellion icon helped FN-2187 on his feet. They were surrounded, defeated. Solis Ren grinned triumphantly behind her mask. Oh how she would make them suffer.

However, before she got near the prisoners, she halted in her tracks as she felt a familiar Force Signature approaching rapidly. Snapping her head to the sky, Solis Ren’s eyes narrowed as she muttered under her breath. Ben Solo.

The Resistance had come. X-wings came into view, challenging the TIEs and firing on the First Order squadrons on land.

With the initial attack from the Resistance ships, the FN-2187, Han Solo, and Chewbacca managed to break free. The traitor once again activated the lightsaber to fend off several Stormtroopers nearby, and the blue hue snapped the control of Solis Ren, filling her with bloodlust. I’ll kill you all!

She broke into a run, her red lightsaber coming to life, and made a sweep of her arm. FN-2187 flew through the air, separating him from Han Solo and Chewbacca.

The former trooper quickly got on his feet, and was able to turn on the lightsaber to parry the blows from Solis Ren. She threw her strength into every strike, forcing FN-2187 with his back to a wall. Blue and red made contact, and Solis Ren put more force into her grip as she pushed, and her strength and fury won. Fn-2187 screamed in pain as the burn of the hilt of the red lightsaber pushed through his shoulder. Solis Ren pulled away to chop off his head, but the traitor was able to move out of the way. She went on to attack him, and he put on a valiant effort to try to defend himself, but he was no match for the seasoned fighter. Solis Ren eventually managed to slash him on his back, and he fell on the ground as Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber flew out of his grasp, landing a few feet away.

Breathing deeply, Solis Ren turned her attention to the lightsaber. Hate filled her as she stretched out her hand, using the Force to beckon the lightsaber into her hand. As the lightsaber rapidly floated towards her, however, it suddenly whizzed past her to fall into the possession of Ben Solo, standing just a short distance away.

“You!” And all at once, she could feel her hatred amplify at the sight of the nephew of the man she swore to kill, the man she needed to kill. The sight of her former fellow Jedi triggered that pain and suffering she thought she would never recover from, that she had buried but never really let die. Her entire being shook with resentment, small rocks reacting to the dark side of the Force that was emanating from Solis Ren.

Ben Solo wordlessly pocketed his uncle’s lightsaber before he reached for his own that was hanging on his belt. He lit up his saber, the same blue as Luke’s, and Solis Ren swore death and destruction.

“Let’s end this here, Solis Ren,” Ben challenged, and they both took off running towards each other, lightsabers drawn.

Solis Ren knew she was facing no novice this time. She and Ben struck and parried in the same fighting style that they had been trained in by the same master. It seemed they were at a stalemate, as neither relented in their attacks, and neither of them was also able to land a critical hit to turn the tide of the battle.

However, Ben was able to best her as he managed to strike at her mask, taking out the lower half to reveal her mouth, though she did not sustain any injury from it. Unfazed by the hit that landed, she continued to slash and hack at Ben with more vigor, vengeance fueling her power and movements.

In her blind rage, Solis Ren was not able to sense and deflect the blast fire that grazed the side of her torso. The unexpected pain distracted her, and it was all Ben needed to take a successful swipe at her, nicking her shoulder. Before Ben could take another swing at her, a killing blow, she threw a hand up, making Ben fly through the air and crashing into Hux who had taken the shot that maimed Solis Ren earlier.

Stormtroopers suddenly swarmed in front of her, raining a barrage of shots to where Ben and Hux were positioned. They hid behind a fallen wall for protection.

Poe was suddenly at her side. He let out a shaky breath as he pressed a hand to the bleeding wound at her side. “Rey,” his eyes were cold but worried; his expression hardened as he took out his black cape to tie it around her torso, trying to bandage the blaster wound she sustained.

She grabbed his arm. “Ben Solo,” Rey hissed through gritted teeth, her natural voice unobscured, pain and wrath making her shake uncontrollably. She didn’t need to say anymore as Poe understood all that she couldn’t say right now.

“Forget about him, Rey, you’re bleeding, I’m getting you out of here,” Whimpering from being jostled, Rey didn’t fight Poe as he picked her up in his arms, shouting to the Stormtroopers for cover while he carried her to the shuttle he took to get there once he received the news that the Resistance had launched a large scale offensive at Takodana.

Once safely inside the shuttle and the ramp had closed after them, Poe barked to the pilot to take off.

Rey grunted in pain as Poe shuffled to a bench inside the small transport, laying her down on it. Once he located the medkit, he dashed back to Rey’s side.

Poe removed the damaged mask that Rey wore so she could breathe more freely and then proceeded to untie his cape that he made as a makeshift dressing to lessen the bleeding. Rey was panting as she bristled at him, “I’m fine, it’s not serious.”

“I know it’s not deep, but you can die from blood loss if we don’t take care of it,” Poe countered as he removed several bacta patches from the medkit he brought over. Rey did not fight him when he lifted her top so he could secure the bacta patches on the long gash at her side. Once that wound had been covered, he moved to her shoulder. He tore off her sleeve before applying a bacta patch on the small laceration that she incurred from Ben Solo.

“The map,” Rey breathed in unsteadily, vehemence seeping into her bones, pumping through her blood. She gripped Poe’s forearm as she stared at him. “I didn’t get the map—”

Poe took her face into his hands, locking eyes with her. “Don’t worry about the map. We got a tracker on the Falcon. We’ll know where their base is soon enough and we go after them. Hit them hard.”

That reassuring information managed to ground Rey, along with Poe’s thumbs caressing her cheeks. She raised her hands to his wrist as she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, trying to tamp down the violent rampage of emotions running through her system. Eventually, she felt Poe rest his forehead on hers, his hot breath mingling with her shaky exhales, ignoring for this one moment the protocol of professionalism they’d established between them as they both took comfort in each other’s presence.


End file.
